Daughter of the Sea God
by Lissypie532
Summary: "I… I have a sister?" he stared at me with wide green eyes as if I'd grown two heads, which would have made a lot more sense at this point then being told I was the daughter of Poseidon. All around me, one by one, the campers began to kneel and finally my… brother followed suit. (Mild romance. Nico/O.C)
1. Chapter 1

**Real Summary**: Katherine Moore has absolutely no idea who she is, the daughter of the almighty Poseidon. An inconvenient experience with a Scythian Dracaenae opens her eyes to the world of the Olympians and both she, Percy and a certain son of Hades lives are thrown into a spiral the second she steps foot into Camp Half-Blood.

**AN**: Hello! This is my first Percy Jackson fan fiction but I LOVE the series and I've had this idea in my head for a while but I never knew how to go about it. Hopefully y'all enjoy it because I'm very excited about the possibilities!

Enjoy! XOXO

* * *

**KPOV**:

"So, how many days are left in the school year again?" I asked under my breath, eyeing the ticking clock hungrily. We had been in class for almost an hour, though it surely hadn't felt like it. My best friend, Kira, smiled beside me and murmured under her breath,

"Only two hundred and thirty five days left."

"Kill me, Key, just do it." I let my head drop onto the desk with a loud thump, which seemed to tick off our Spanish teacher who had been… hell, I wasn't even paying attention. She was one of the only teachers who I think legitimately hated me, we constantly argued and usually I was sent out of the classroom or to the principal's office. It wasn't _my _fault if s_he _couldn't handle my charming personality.

"Excuse me, ladies, are we interrupting one of your famous important conversations that can never seem to hold off until the end of class?" Mrs. Witty growled, glaring each of us in the eye. Kira averted her big green eyes but I met her hard stare dead on, a challenge in my eye, you could mess with me all you want but when Kira was involved, it didn't end pretty.

"_Sí__,__ usted fuera_, señora." I called out in flawless Spanish, making the class snicker and her hag face redden like a tomato. "You think you'd learn to take a hint after two years now, huh?"

"Miss Moore, you just earned yourself a week of detention! Report back to me here during your study hall period." she grinned evilly, as soon the nasally buzz of the bell droned and alerted the end of the class. There was a collective sigh of relief as we all shoved our belongings into our backpacks and flooded toward the door.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Witty." I flashed the peace sign as I followed the current of students out into the bustling halls of St. Vladimir's. Kira looked at me disapprovingly. I laughed but resisted the urge to shudder. That woman seriously creeped me out, I swear sometimes I didn't believe she was _human_. I'd told Kira about this once but one time when I was mouthing off to her during detention, her eyes transformed within a blink where the pupil was replaced with a line, like a snake's eye, and her voice warped into a vicious slither. I'd since convinced myself it was due to exhaustion and a trick of the light, my jokes of her being a cold hearted snake were getting to me. But when I mentioned it to our good friend Eli, he had paled like he'd seen a ghost and instructed me very seriously to never _ever _be alone with her again. Oops.

Back to reality, Kira was still giving me that very disapproving look that told me I was in for a famous lecture.

"What?"

"You're going to get yourself expelled, Kat!" she exclaimed, oak eyes wide with fear. "I'm not going to let you screw up our plans of homecoming and our plan to make Ethan mine," she teased, making me smile wider.

"Hey!" I laughed, playfully nudging her. "I'll lay off on the smart talking, but not too much, I have a rep to protect."

She groaned and dragged me to our next class to my excitement. P.E was the only class that I genuinely enjoyed. It was the one class where I didn't have to focus on books and workbook pages where the words floated off of the page. I was diagnosed with both severe dyslexia and ADD but my mother and step father didn't really seem to understand the concept that school and I were never going to BFF's and kept sending me to a different school year after year no matter what extreme accidents seemed to follow me around constantly. Third grade it was making a classroom blow up at Temecu Prep, seventh grade, it was accidentally sending my teacher flying out the window (no worries folks, she actually survived and refused to ever come back to the school) so I wondered what ninth grade would hold. It was my ninth school in nine years, I mean maybe this was the one?

Kira and I were the last two to arrive to the gym, where coach Petrov was explaining the general do's and dont's of archery, the one sport I was halfway decent at. After, we scurried into the girl's locker room to change into our sweats and hurry out to the field where several targets were set up in a line.

Kira and I were side by side of course, but to my left our friend Eli sidled up. He was pretty cute to be honest, with unruly, long brown hair, that was always capped with a floppy beanie, and hazel eyes that reminded me of the forest. He had a warm smile and was a hardcore environmentalist and made it his goal to lecture me every time I even dare dishonor mother nature. Apparently as a child, there had been some major accident that left him half paralyzed from the waist down because he walked with those forearm crutches to help support most of his weight, but for the most part he could semi walk but even then he walked with an odd gait.

"Katniss Everdeen everyone! Back to reclaim her title as champion archer!" he announced with a grand flourish, smiling mischievously at me which made heat rise in my cheeks. Not to be cocky, but I was _good_. It was quite obvious whenever I had a bow in my hands, yet I didn't like to make a big deal out of it like my friends had developed a habit of doing.

"That nickname is _so _last semester," I smirked, nudging him playfully.

"I haven't seen anyone with your skill since…" he closed up suddenly, clearing his throat nervously as if he was about to say something he shouldn't have, "well actually I haven't ever met anyone with your skill!"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I hated it when he did that! With the most random topics, suddenly he'd take a sudden interest in his shoes or the sky and avoid eye contact with me and change the subject. It had never made sense to me, but it had always royally ticked me off, as if he was holding a major secret from me. Which was pretty annoying considering he was one of my best friends, and here he was turning into a puddle of nerves under my hard stare. I didn't have time to confront him because I was handed a bow, it was a standard bow yet it felt just right in my hands.

There were only a couple things that could really make me feel like I _belonged_. One of those things were when I was surfing with my step father and his daughter, Layla, and he allowed us to spend the entire day at the beach. There was something about the ocean, the hypnotic push and pull of the waves, the salty air and feel of the damp sand between my toes, that just made me feel… better. Another one of those things were times like this, when I was able to practice archery. I tossed the bow from hand to hand and when I was comfortable with the feel of it in my grip, I notched an arrow and tested the bowstring. It was practically inflexible, but with a few tested arrows, gradually it loosened.

For the next hour, I fired arrow after arrow with astounding precision at every target I was given and with excellent speed and reflexes as well, which filled me up with more joy than it should have. When it came to anything with school, boys and socializing as a whole, I was at a loss, but if you handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows, I could blow you away, which was a great feeling.

"I think I'm going to take extra lessons from you…" Kira shook her head on our way to the locker room, light brown curls falling in her face. She hadn't exactly… mastered the bow, even with the techniques I relentlessly presented to her. "It's like you and the bow become _one_."

I snorted, "I don't know whether that's a compliment."

"Trust me," she huffed, "it is. Anyway, you have detention with W next period, huh?"

I groaned, letting my head fall against the metal wall of lockers in defeat. I had completely forgotten our previous class period, where I had earned myself a front row seat in hell. I could only imagine what the evil woman would have in store for my study hall period, which was an hour long like the rest of my classes. I prayed it wasn't scraping gum off of the bottom of desks again, that was the worst punishment _ever_.

"Sadly, I do…" I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. She gave me a sympathetic look and I grumbled under my breath while changing into my clothes, I didn't want to be late now did I?

"Hey, maybe she'll go easy on you and force you to do homework or something?" Kira suggested, always the optimist.

I dreaded doing Spanish homework even more than scraping gum, if I couldn't read in English, how the heck did they expect me to understand the conjugations of Spanish verbs and be able to write in a second language when I hadn't even mastered my first? It was _beyond _cruel.

"Yeah because that's _so _much better." I gave her a look that read loud and clear that her optimism wasn't appreciated when I wanted to be a Debby downer. After we changed, she walked me back to the classroom we had exited two hours ago and I slumped in defeat against the wall.

"I offer my condolences," she gave me a quick hug before turning away to head to the study hall period we were supposed to be sharing. I took a deep breath and threw the door open, hoping to make a grand entrance, but to my dismay (or happiness) the classroom was empty.

"Uhh?" I glanced around in surprise, "Ms. Witty? I'm here for like detention, and stuff. You in here?"

I didn't have time to process what was going on when a sudden whoosh of air made my hair fan out and I crumbled to the ground with something heavy pressing me against the tile. I felt my eyes bug out more than was naturally possible and strained to see who, or what, was holding me down.

"You smell delicious, my dear" a cold voice slithered in my ear with a maniacal cackle that was straight out of the movies, except ten zillion times scarier, and I tried to weasel away from the noise that sounded like a bunch of snakes hissing out of sync but my movements were futile. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I wish I could say the same but you smell like dead mice," I choked out as much as I could with my face pressed against the floor. "I bet you look as horrible as you smell."

Wrong thing to say. I was catapulted into the nearby desks and landed hip first which hurt like hell, but I fought through the pain and glared back at whatever had made me go airborne. That's when things got _weird_. Or scary… No, _weird_.

It was Mrs. Witty but… not. From the waste up, she was my normal, gross Spanish teacher, but her legs were gone, replaced with two, thick, scaly, snake-like trunks. Here I thought nothing could be more disturbing than the 50's style pastel pants she wore up to her navel, but I guess you learned something new everyday.

"What… what are you?" I gulped, attempting to scramble away the second she slithered closer.

"Sweetie, you won't have to worry about that much longer." Her lips pulled back into a sinister smile, revealing razor sharp teeth that looked like they'd have no difficulty shredding me to pieces. Something kicked on inside of me, as if I had been preparing for this my entire life and I found my feet swiftly, grabbing whatever was near me as a weapon and chucking it as hard as I could at her head.

The plastic globe bounced harmlessly off her forehead but it was enough of a distraction for me to bolt out of the nearest exit: a conveniently open window right behind me.

If I was going to die, I was going out with a bang.

* * *

**Exciting stuff! The next chapter will be up soon so review, favorite and follow and all of that jazz! Any suggestions or criticism is very welcome here, I won't bite your head off or anything ;)**

**P.S if anyone is interested, I'm REALLY hoping to find a Beta reader soon and I'm desperately in need of one! So PM me if you're up for it. :)**

**-Lissypie 3**


	2. AN: Muy Importante

Hello to all of youwonderful people who even gave this story and me the slightest attention!

I can't tell you how much that really means to me and I know I repaid you by never even freaking updating this story again, but after a lot of thought, I've decided to let this story go. I'm not really in the mindset to be writing any fan fiction at the moment (blame Glee and other fabulous fanfics I can't compete with) so I'll be taking the story down. With time, and a lot of preparation for whatever story I choose to roll with, I think I'll be writing again but for now, I'll just be sticking to other people's lovely stories. If anyone wants the idea or anything, feel free to take it and do something fabulous with what I couldn't! Just PM me or at least mention me as the owner or whatevs, that'd be nice J. Again, I thank you all so much for any support you've given me in that short span of time.

Happy writing and reading!

Xoxo, Lissypie532. (Again, I AM SO VERY INCREDIBLY SORRY D:)


End file.
